War in Equestria
by Emberscar
Summary: This is a story based off of a "What If...?" I had in my head for awhile. Please read! Not a RainbowMac story! Rainbow Dash/Oc and Big Mac/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the first time to ever actually do an MLP story so, please don't be _too _harsh.  
**

**Well basically, as the summary says, it's a romance story; it won't be JUST romance, there'll be action and other stuffs as well and this is just a story based off of a "What If...?"  
**

**So anyways... Hope you guys like it!  
**

******I don't own MLP, just the plot for this story.**

******X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

I sighed as I turned over in my bed, looking out the window-less window of the desert area before me. I was only 18 years old and right now, for as some of my earliest memories as I could remember, I was used as a literal training dummy for changelings to become mercilous fighters out on the battle-field. I yawned quietly, not used to making any sort of noise anymore and looked at the picture of my, now dead, family.

I stared at it, running my hoof over it gently and a few tears fell on the weathered photo. It showed my baby twin sisters: Ribbon Ripples, a white pegusus with an intense sea green mane with rich blue streaks and matching tail that looked like it was made of nothing but curly ribbons, and Shimmer Sparkles, a black unicorn with an intense forest green mane with rich brown streaks and matching tail that shimmered beautifully in the light; their eyes, the only thing they actually shared physically, was a deep amethyst color.

My father, Princess Celestia's number one unicorn mage, was Dark Cloud. A black unicorn with a dingy ashen gray mane and tail that was always unruly, his cutie-mark was a magic blast, representing his ferocity when dueling/fighting, with angry fire surrounding it, representing his deep love and will to protect his family from anything that would harm them. His eyes were an intense blue-green that always seemed to be staring you down till you were nothing more than dust.

My mother, Princess Luna's number one pegusus soldier, was Swift Wing. A white pegusus with an intense fiery mane and tail that was as wavy as the wind in a fierce storm, her cutie-mark was a steal feather, representing her abnormal stength when flying, and lightning bolts surrounding it which represents her loyalty to the princesses and her family.

Then there were my _older_ brothers, by only a few minutes: Wild Storm, the oldest, was a white pegusus with a black mane and tail and stormy gray eyes that could easily put the toughest stallion to the corner, all the while quivering, he was four years old just like I was and our brother Indigo Dusk, in this photo with a prideful smirk on his face as he had just recieved his cutie-mark; a whirl-wind, representing his rashness to just jump into things, just underneath a storm cloud, representing his strength of will when faced against a challenge. Then there was Dusk, the second oldest of us foals, a dark indigo colt with a very dark amethyst mane and tail which followed the style of our father, he had a small, sheepish smile on his face as he also had recieved his own cutie-mark that very same day. A gentle breeze, to symbolize his gentleness with any sort of pony and nature, with harsh sparks to symbolize his power of magic.

Finally, there was a young filly... in the middle of all of them and the only earth pony there... intense blue green eyes staring at the camera in happiness that seemed to make them glow, her coat the color of layered soot over volcanic ash of several years, her mane the color of a roaring fire on the top with an ashy gray undermane while her tail was a perfect, or as perfect as one could get in Equestria, blend of those two colors. She had on a radiant smile of pure happiness of having recieved her cutie-mark just like them that day. It was a coal with an ember side facing out, to represent how her temper could easily ignite, sparks surrounding the coal, symbolizing her rashness to defend those she thinks have been wronged, and several flames on the other sides of the sparks, standing for her ferocity to defend herself and family in any possible way that she could do.

I chuckled softly, shaking my head as I sighed silently looking back at that one filly, thinking,' _If only things could be like they were back then... happy... but they never will..._' I got off the tattered bed and ate the rest of the month old apple, my nose wrinkling a tiny bit at the smell and taste of it, but it's food. After my I walked out of my dingy little wooden house and trotted over to the training arena, feeling more reserved today than most even as I was getting snide comments in the rough equestrian the changelings were sending my way as I made my way through._  
_

Once I entered the arena, several changelings stopped to watch how their _entertainment _will be today and what it will consist of. Upon hearing the rabid snarling I looked over to the barred dungeon-like entrance and saw a diamond dog being restrained by several changelings holding onto different chains to hold him back.

I got to my place and took in a deep breath, readying myself for the training that is to ensue. When they finally released the dog, it let out a ravenous howl and snarled at me with pure malice as it bolted straight for me. I waited for a few moments and when it was right above me, I jumped out of the way with the skill only years would give you of this sort of life style.

As the diamond dog kept on running at me in blind rage I kept on dodging him, my mind not focused on the task at hand at all. While I was jumping out of the way, though, I felt my right shoulder getting bitten into as the dog started to shake me back and forth, spraying bood and slobber onto the ground beneath. I don't give the satisfaction of the changelings hearing me scream or whimper in pain, I just bite my lip lightly and struck hard with my right hoof across his face. He let go of me with an hair-splitting scream of pain as he not only got a deep hoof cut down his face, but also got a fire started and as it spread out he was running around, trying to put it out and not even thinking about rolling.

Needless to say the changelings that brought him out were the ones to smolder the fire and bring him back into his cage, wailing in angony, as another changeling flew down and gave me a harsh shove towards the gate that leads up to the castle of their queen. I walked towards it, and into the throne room after several minutes.

And there, sitting on the mold covered throne, was the queen herself... Chrysalis...

She looked up upon hearing my entering and dismissed her subjects that were in there, out." And make _sure _no one comes in," she said with that hiss like voice of hers; her gaze now fully on me while a cruel, toying smile spread across her face. I continued to look her in the eye because I know how she is when she sees weakness.

Standing up, she continued," Now, then, why is it that it seems that every day you seem to be in my presence for misplacing but a _hoof_ of yours?" She walked over, towering above me just as most did. Her eyes held that sort of maice that psychoes have as she continued to watch, expecting an answer though she knows she won't get one.

I just resorted to glaring at her, while she 'tsk'ed at me," Well if you will not talk and try to explain your actions-" she quickly clawed me with her clawed hooves. "- You'll just have to endure torture, _again_!" She cackled psychotically and started to casting spells on me which caused me to feel pure pain from within, as though she was taking one cell from me at a time andputting me back together again only to repeat the process several more times...

After what was probably an hour of this she finished the session with a final, blood-coated, clawed hoof to the side of my head and having me go back to my home, if you could even call it that... Once there, I cried into my tattered blanket and held the picture of my family close. I wanted to just die so bad, but I coudn'y,' _Not while there's still a war going on in Equestria between ponies and changelings... I'll wait till the day when ponies won this battle to go peacefully and not the easy way..._'

******X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Okay bronies and pegasisters, hope you guys liked the first chapter!**

**Please tell me what cha think of it and how you like my oc!**

**Have a good day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, if you guys are wondering; the ponies in my stories are aging like us both mentally and physically. So... yeah... Anyways...  
**

**I don't own MLP, just the plot for this story. Just, my oc. And you'll be meeting a new oc here as well.  
**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**^&^ Meanwhile in Pony Ville^&^**

It was a normal, everyday day in the small town on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest. The sun was just beginning to rise as a lone white pegasus stallion was flying high above. His red, orange streaked, mane flowing in the breeze as he flew above the famouse town. He was looking for the purple unicorn that would be his guide for the day.

As he flew down a bit lower to see where the mare was, he collided with another pegasus and toppled onto a cloud just below them. He had landed on his back while the other pony had landed on top of him.

" Hey! Why don't you watch where you're _flying_!?" said the very feminine voice as he opened his eyes. What met them was a vibrant, multicolored mane of a cyan colored pegasus. He was surprised by the sudden hostility from the mare, was to say the least, while he quickly got ahold of his wits. He stood up, saying," I'm sorry for bumping into you, but it wasn't just my fault. You weren't watching where you were flying as well." His red eyes fixed on her magenta ones, locking them with his annoyance as hers mirrored his but with more intensity in their depths.

She just rolled them, shaking her head," Yeah, yeah, yeah. So _I've_ been told." She stopped her little speech to look at the new stallion, bearing the armor of Luna's royal guard. She looked back up at him," You're not from 'round here are ya?"

He sighed, shaking his head," No, I'm not. In fact I _came_ here to help Twilight Sparkle with anything she needs." She raised an eyebrow at this, a sarcastic smirk came across her face," Oh? So are you Twilight's _colt_friend? Hmm? Funny, she never told her friends bout _you_."

He shook his head," I am _not_ Twilight's coltfriend. I was just sent here by the princesses to help her with anything that she might need is all and unless you know where she is, could you please stop pestering me. I have to find her so that she could tell me what it is that's needed of me, okay miss...?"

She snickered, holding a wing out," Name's Rainbow Dash, and your's?"

He shook wings with her, smirking as well," Red Lightning."

Chuckling after the encounter, there was a new voice he recognized all too well," Red Lightning! Where are you?! It's Twilight Sparkle." He quickly looked down, over the cloud's edge and saw just the pony he was looking for.

" I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. Duty calls," Red spread his wings and was bout to glide down when he noticed Rainbow also spreading her wings. She gave him a cocky smirk," How's bout we have a little race, before you're succumbed to Twilight's boring narrative talk?"

He watched her for a moment, before a smirk overtook his," You're so on!"

As if they were reading each other's minds, they jumped off the cloud and soared high into the sky; quickly becoming specks to the naked eyes of the ponies down below. They shared a look before stopping just above the highest clouds and dived.

Dived to the ground easily and gaining speed by the minute. They both pulled up just a yard off the ground, landing easily on the ground infront of Twilight Sparkle. Who, by no means, looked ammused by this," You're late Lightning and the reason for that was due to flying against Rainbow?" Her expression was that of annoyance as she turned around and called for him to follow.

He nodded a farewell to Rainbow and walked beside Twilight," Twilight, what is it that was so important that it was necessary for me to come down here and for Princess Luna to station me here?"

The purple unicorn sighed, looking worn out from all the stress that the wars have been having on her," We just got intel of a pony being held hostage by the Changelings. It seems she's been there for several years and none of us know exactly anypony who's been missing, they're not on the list."

He looked at her for a moment, processing what she had said through his mind,' _That's strange for a pony to be **held** hostage by Chrysalis, but even more so the fact that she's been holding them for **years**. She usually just kills them off after a few days at the least, few weeks at the most; but_ **years**?!' He just shook his head as these thoughts raced through him, causing him to 'Hmmm' in thought while Twilight started giving him the grand tour of the small town.

With each stop they made, there was a story to go along with it which took a half-hour to a whole to finish it and continue onto the next stop. After a good five hours of listening and almost falling asleep to the chattering of the mare, they stopped for lunch which gave him enough fuel for the rest of the day.

She stopped infront of a small inn, turning around to look at him," And this is where you'll be staying, Red Lightning. Princess Luna has already made arrangements for you and will be awaiting updates from you every few weeks." She looked at him whie he nodded," Of course Twilight Sparkle. Have a goodnight and thank you for showing me around." After saying this he walked into the inn and got his room.

She nodded, bid a farewell to him and trotted away to her treehouse/library. As she came to closer inspection, she finally noticed what her friends were talking about. After Spike's recent growth spurt, the library had to be redesigned so that Spike could also come in and out of it as well as sleeping in there, too. Right now, he was able to give rides to everypony instead of the one recieving the rides from them.

Twilight chuckled as she thought back on those moments of when she was just a filly and Spike was just a baby dragon. Upon all the recent events with the attacks on pony cities and towns, she was surprised that Pony Ville had been moderatly safe from all of the war going on. There would be the occassional group of changelings coming and fight, but nopony had ever been taken from them.

Once walking through the doors she was met by a site that surprised her, not were her friends there. But so was Zecora, who looked a bit weary of being here and sighed in relief upon seeing Twilight," Ah, there you are Twilight, I am sorry for coming this late at night. I had much to discuss, but I don't want to make a fuss."

Twilight merely smiled at one of her friends and her way of adding rhym to her sentences of habit," It's quite alright Zecora. I was just a bit surprised is all, Now what is it that you need?" She looked at the zebra curiously because it wasn't like her to leave the Everfree unless it was absolutly necessary.

She took in a deep breath to steady her heart rate before continueing," There is a pony that's been missing, so I've heard. But she is not one to be deterred. Strong will she may be, but silent is this pony."

Applejack gave Zecora a confused look," Wha' ya talkin' 'bout, Zecora? This here poneh's a frien' of yer's?"

Zecora nodded," Yes, a friend she is, but not a foe; she's not the kind to tread on other's toes." Spike had popped his head in to see what the commotion was about, finding that Zecora was the owner of the foreign voice," Oh, hey Zecora. I didn't recognize your voice at first."

Noticing the tension in the room he quickly retreated with a goodnight to all of them, Fluttershy looked up at Zecora through her mane, speaking in that soft, gentle voice of hers," U-um Zecora, how do you know that this pony's a filly? If you don't mind me asking that is..." She quickly looked away at the end of what she had said, back to the floor but with her ears cocked towards everyone to show that she was listening to the conversation.

She sighed, looking down with some sadness in her eyes," This pony is a filly, a fact I know. She was the one who I have raised so. She has been like my own, raising her and even after she has grown."

Rarity looked at her in confusion, her light azure eyes shining with curiosity," Why darling, what do you mean by that? Are you saying that you still see her _after_ she's all grown up? Is she living with you as we speak?" The worry in the ivory mare's voice was evident, as for the fact that she'd be alone while Zecora was talking with them.

But the zebra merely shook her head," No, she is not. She wait's for a break because her chains are to strong to be fought." Zecora sighed, shaking her head as she looked down with a saddened look," She isn't one to go against someone that could harm others because she did not do what they said. She will stay there, even if she is dead."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Okay then, how'd you all like the new OC? I don't own him, my friend Red Lightning951 does.**

**And could you people tell me how Zecora came out? I don't know if I got her personality down and her rhyming skill in her speech.**

**Also, how do you guys like the mystery of the pony being held captive by the changelings?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! WOOP! Haha, well here ya are~**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

** #~# Next Day, in Chrysalis's Kingdom#~#**

I woke up to the sound of pounding hooves on my door and I got up, walking over to it. Upon opening the raggedy door, I saw a changeling there who seemed to be hating it that he had to talk to me. He sighed, saying in rough equestrian," _Queen Chrysalis gave days twelve off, you_." I nodded as he quickly rolled his eyes and flew off into the sky, back to his queen.

After making sure he left, I quickly hurried over to my saddlebag and packed in my small bag of bits, my family picture and the last apple I had. After securing it on me, I hurried out of the cabin and bolted, becoming nothing more than a blur against the ground as my hooves carried me farther away with each step. I was so excited about leaving that I didn't watch my surroundings which caused me to get clawed in my left back thigh and tossed into the air, resulting me to land several yards in the Everfree Forest.

I winced and sighed, getting back up. Keeping my injured leg off the ground, I continue running. Hoping that I could see Zecora and talk with her, find out what's been going on since my last break. After a half hour of running none stop, I saw the hut and smiled softly as I walked over there, knocking on the door. After a few moments of waiting the door opened to reveal Zecora, sleep-filled eyes quickly filling up with awareness as she brought me into a hug to which I returned.

She pulled back, spotting my injured leg and sighed with a soft smile," Always you stop by, a new injury for the eye." Chuckling in a soft, sheepish manner, I walked in after she allowed me entrance. Zecora sat me down on her cot and started making the medicine for the claw wound on my thigh. " What has happened since the last I saw of you? You visit now and not look so blue?"

I smiled at her and said softly," I have twelve days off since my last break. I don't know why, but I am not complaining. I need a break since it seems that I'm about to just break it seems..." I sighed and twitched my ear a tiny bit as Zecora applied the medicine," Thank you, mom."

My voice was too quiet for anypony to hear unless they were either accustomed to my soft voice or had good hearing, for Zecora it was both. She was the one that found me out in the Everfree the first time I was given a break and after that, calling her mom just stuck with me. She smiled at me as she finished bandaging up my leg," Do not worry my young filly, and you are quite welcome my little lily." I smiled as she used my nickname she had given me when I was about two years old.

She stood up again as the sun started peeking through the curtains and walked around her hut, starting to make breakfast. She mashed some fruits and chopped up some vegetables, putting them into a pot of water as it boiled over a fire she had made a bit earlier. We caught up, she told me things that had happened while I was gone for a year or so while I told her the vaguest description of what happened to me throughout the year up until now.

After the soup was done she poured herself and I bowls of it and handed one to me. I inhaled a bit of the sweet aroma of the food, strawberries, blue berries, mangoes, carrots, turnips, and blackberries. I smiled, starting to eat and after several bowls of it, thanks to Zecora, I now had a full stomach by normal pony standards.

Once breakfast was over, and the dishes were washed, we headed out with her telling me that she had to stop by a town named Ponyville. I Nodded and continued walking beside her, as we entered the small country town I was getting curious looks from the other ponies. Which made me a bit panicky and I had to make a conscious effort to keep calm, though Zecora noticed right away that I was starting to get antsy, so she nuzzled me in reassurance," My little pony, do not get so riled. The ponies here, they are not wild."

Nodding towards her that I got it, she gave me one last comforting nuzzle and left to go do her rounds of Ponyville. After she left I just walked around, looking at the stalls of merchandise and around the town, finding it quite peaceful in all honesty. When I turned a corner, I was faced with a delicious aroma and followed it, walking into a place with pastries galore!

I was surprised and decided to look around, but just as I was about to take a step further in a cotton candy pink mare with a wild bubblegum pink mane and tail bounced, quite literally, in front of me. Her happy, life-filled sky blue eyes were wide opened as she saw me. The excited filly smiled brightly at me, exclaiming," Are you new in Ponyville? I don't think I've seen you around here before, well, _obviously_ otherwise I wouldn't be asking if you were new which would mean that I've met you before which would mean that you've been to Ponyville before and-" She stopped as soon as she noticed that I had backed up and was shaking a tiny bit from her presentation.

She smiled in a friendly way towards me," Hey, I didn't mean to scare you, silly-filly! I just wanted to introduce myself was all!" She giggled and held out her hoof towards me, smiling brightly as she said," My name's Pinkie Pie~! And welcome to Sugar Cube Corner!" I shook her hoof and smiled nervously as she lead me in and towards a place in the back, probably guessing that I wasn't a big group fan.

She smiled," Is there anything that I can get cha?" I thought about it and shrugged, saying quietly that anything was fine. She gave me a confused look and tilted her head a bit to the side in confusion," What was that?" I repeated myself until I said it loud enough for her to hear. " Oooohh! What kinda cookie do you want then?" Her smile was right back to where it was and she just seemed to be filled with an endless amount of energy.

I looked down, saying quietly," Anything's fine..." She looked at me, confused for some reason, before nodding and bouncing away. I looked around, rubbing my foreleg in an uncomfortable manner and kept my head down. The ponies that past by me either didn't notice me or ignored me. I didn't mind since I was use to that treatment and layed my head down as I thought of what I could do for my break.

Tensing from the sudden clink of a dish on a surface, I looked up to find that Pinkie Pie had brought back more than just one cookie but a whole box stuffed with pastries as well as the cookie I had ordered. I shook my head quickly and was about to say that I didn't order the other pastries but she just laughed merrily, saying," Oh, I know you didn't order them! I just thought since you're new to Ponyville and all, that you should have a a gift from me to you~." She smiled at me," Oh! And all of this is on the house, so enjoy!" With that, she was trotting away and back into the kitchen to help baking and everything.

I just stared at the box of pastries, thinking that it was strange how nice some ponies can be and finished off the cookie, placing some bits down on the table as I stood up, placing the box of pastries on my back and walked out. Feeling good about the day ahead, and days to follow, that I hadn't been watching where my hooves were taking me that I resulted in bumping into another. I fell over, scattering my things and stood up, feeling my wound reopened and winced, limping over to my items, as another pony spoke in a deep southern accent," Ah'm mighty sorry, 'bout tha' miss. 'Ere, le' meh help."

I wasn't used to having others help me, so it surprised me a lot when he did,' _This town's full of nice ponies... I wonder why they're so nice?_' He helped pick up my things and I looked up at who I had bumped into. Finding a _very _tall, red stallion with straw colored mane that was shaggy and calm apple green eyes as he smiled at me softly. I quickly looked down, murmuring," Th-thank you..."

In a his deep voice he chuckled, to my surprise," No problem a' all. You new 'round Ponehville?" I nodded as he handed me my things, I smiled back at him before I took a step and used my bad leg, forgetting that it was badly injured, and resulting in stumbling; the bandages to fall and expose her wound. I did my best to hide it but he had seen," Where s'ya ge' tha'?!" The stallion took a step towards me and tilted his head at me in question while I took a step back.

Shaking my head, I said quietly," It's fine... nothing to worry abou-"

He raised an eyebrow at that," Tha' ain't no mere scratch miss, tha's a good thumpin' slash. Where d'ya get i'?" I looked away and spotted Zecora trotting over, worry on her face," How long have I been gone? What is going on?"

I shook my head at Zecora, indicating nothing was wrong as I skillfully hid my leg from her view, before this stallion pointed out my injury to her," Ya kno' an'thin' bout tha' Zecora?"

I sighed, looking down and shook my head a tiny bit, thinking,' _Great... first time here and I'm already causing other ponies to worry about me... this day just seems to be getting better and_ better...'

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Okay, sorry that it's not been posted earlier like the other chapters. But I hope you guys like it!**

**Also, Reviews = Encouragement = More Chapters!  
**

**Have a good day/night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the next chapter! And, as you all know, I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

**And now, with _that_ out of the way, I also don't own Red Lightning, my friend Red lightning 951 does. The mystery mare & plot are the only things I own.**

**Now then, on with the SHOW!**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

After doing my best to ward him off from the wound, even Zecora was convinced that it was a lot worse then her homemade medicine could fix up, I was ordered by Zecora to go to the hospital. Nodding I turned to leave, walking away on three legs efficiently I heard hoofsteps behind me and looked, to see it was the big red stallion from earlier and looked down again as he said," Sorreh f'er gettin' in your business back there. I'm Macintosh Apple, but mos' ponehs 'round these parts call meh Big Macintosh or Big Mac."

I nodded shyly, telling him my name and noticed the considerable difference in height between Big Mac and I. I came just below his shoulders, which means that every other pony pretty much was a head or so taller than me, yes I know I'm short, but ya learn to live with it. As I was making notes of his height compared to mine, I hadn't noticed three fillies running in our direction and collided with me, sending me off my hooves and tumbling. As I continued my tumble, I hit my head and stopped after that.

Hearing three high pitched voices, I opened my eyes and saw, surprisingly, three familiar faces. And orange pegasus filly with purple mane and eyes, saying," We are so so so so so so so so so SORRY!"

The next face I recognized as I stood up was a yellow earth pony with a red mane and pinkish bow clipped behind her head, as she said with big worried eyes," Gosh darn, we didn' see ya thar!"

A white face with light green eyes and a lavender and pink streaked maned unicorn helped me up the rest of the way, sheepishly looking up at me," Please don't be mad at us, miss! We didn't mean to run into you and knock you over and cause you to hit your head and-"

I gave a light smile and rested my right hoof on her shoulder gently, saying calmly," It's alright, I know you didn't mean any harm by it. You all are forgiven, just watch where you're going next time, okay?" I chuckled lightly as I placed my hoof back down on the ground and smiled at them understandingly.

They all sighed in relief," Thank you! Now come on guys! We gotta get our cutie marks!" I chuckled at them as the earth pony and unicorn followed after the pegasus, all three laughing as they galloped off.

Big Mac hurried over," You a'right, miss?"

I nodded as we continued walking and felt a burning sensation in my leg start growing,' _That isn't good, it means the claws on the diamond dogs are starting to become poisonous_...' We got to the hospital after another few minutes and I was quickly given a room and sat in a chair as I waited for this Doctor Happy to show up. Big Mac offered to wait with me but I had shook my head at him, saying that it was fine.

Now I was waiting here and feeling light headed from the wound as Doctor Happy came in, smiling at me," Well, hello~ I am Doctor Happy and I'll be treating to you toda-" his smile fell once he actually saw what he was working with and called a nurse to help and soon I was being poked and stitched.

He asked how bad it hurt and I rolled my eyes a bit, saying," It just burns and it's spreading... it probably has some new sort of poison that Chrysalis created..." I muttered the last part as they started treating my wound. When I saw the needle, I shook my head and scooted away from it, they just placed it down and started stitching. It didn't feel to bad, just felt more like tugging on my skin as I felt my injury being closed up.

After getting it wrapped and being given a medication for the wound, they asked for my name and if I had any family here. I didn't know what to say and was very thankful that Zecora had come in saying she was my adoptive mother, that I had trouble speaking to strange ponies. It wasn't a total lie, it had truth to it. Once done dealing with all of this from the doctor, we left.

A white pegasus stallion with a red lightning cutie mark walked by us, next to a rainbow maned filly with a similar looking cutie mark. They seemed to be having a good time. Zecora had stopped though, with a smile on her face and a soft chuckle," Rainbow Dash, my, my. Is this another ally?"

The filly stopped and looked back, cracking a smirk as her and the stallion walked over," Hey Zecora, haven't seen you in awhile, how's it been? And yeah, he's a new ally of ours against the changelings, Red meet Zecora, Zecora meet Red Lightning." The stallion rolled his eyes at the nickname he had been given but nodded to her none the less," Hello, Zecora. It's nice to meet you." Shaking hooves with her, and looked over at me," And your's...?"

" Umm... I'm nothing special, no need to actually know my name. Really..." I scuffed my hoof lightly against the ground, waiting to get out of this town, cause I was starting to get anxious with so many ponies in just this space.

" What ya mean "you're nothing special"? Everypony's special, even before they get their cutie mark," the blue pegasus walked over, nudging me in my shoulder." Come on, you're just like everypony else and-"

" Rainbow? Perhaps you should give her some space, she doesn't look like she's from around these parts."

It was true, I wasn't and I was starting to have an anxiety attack from being crowded. Guessing what she did was wrong, Rainbow tried to apologize for whatever she had done, but I had already fled.

Ignoring the worry voice of Zecora and the other two, I kept running, weaving my way through the ponies expertly. Just a blur of colors in my peripherals and spotted an expanse of open ground which gave me more motivation to hurry. After several minutes, I stopped and sighed, collapsing underneath an apple tree with some fruit bats up above.

Peering down at me curiously as I covered my head with my forelegs and tried to calm down, a few stubborn tears falling as an effect of the way I was feeling. I didn't even notice where I had run into, so I didn't bother paying attention to my surroundings at all.

**!#! Red Lightning's P.O.V.!#!**

I raised an eyebrow at the filly who had just bolted, looking over at the zebra," Zecora? Do you know what just happened to make her bolt?"

With a sigh, she explained," Every time she is with a crowd, over her head is that of a rainy cloud. She does not trust others easy, around many at a time inside she is queasy."

I thought about this, raising an eyebrow at the zebra," So... she has anxiety? Explains why she ran off then..." Though I had my doubts that it really was anxiety, I wouldn't voice them out loud just yet,' _Better get to know her first, before accusing her of being a changeling_...'

Rainbow broke my train of thought by exclaiming," WOAH! That filly is fast! Probably as fast as me... probably, most likely not..." She shrugged, calming down as her wings ruffled a bit. I raised an eyebrow at her, but shook it off with a shake of the head.

" Come on, Rainbow, we need to find her. It should be easy since she can't get that far... right Zecora?" Turning towards her she gave a soft chuckle, shaking her head.

" When she doesn't want to be found, you won't here her make even a sound. She's very good at hiding, right on by she will be gliding."

" So... are you gonna help us find her?" She nodded towards Rainbow and I, saying in her own way that she'll be asking around before trotting away. I looked back at Rainbow who just shrugged at me," Ya get used to her rhyming after a while, the thing ya _have_ to worry about though is when she _doesn't_ rhyme and talks like us. I'll go ask around if anyone's seen her, see ya Red."

With that, she flew off and I sighed, spotting Twilight and trotted over," Twilight, sorry for disturbing you, but I needed to know if you're seen a short filly with a black coat and fiery mane?" She thought about it, before shaking her head," Sorry, Lightning. I haven't, what's her name? Maybe I've met her before or one of my friends have."

" See, that's the catch, I don't know her name, Zecora does. But she's left looking for her before I could get that filly's name." Pinkie Pie came bouncing up to us, aughing cheerfully," Hello~ ponies! What'cha talking bout, Twilight? Oooh! You must be the new pony from yesturday! Hi, my name's Pinkie Pie~! Ooooh I can't _wait_ to throw you a party and make cupcakes with lots and _lots_ of frosting and-"

" PINKIE!" Twilight yelled, running a hoof down her face whie the bubbly mare just giggled," Sorry~"_  
_

I sighed, shaking my head,' _This is gonna be one _long _day..._'

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Okay, I'm sorry for the lateness in updating, but I was out on vacation with family, hope this chapter makes up enough for it though?... I should run now... shouldn't I?**

***bolts off, leaving a dust cloud/trail behind***

**Remember, reviewing gets chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lateness in this one, but I'm working on it bit by bit because I don't want to make it crappy and what not, blame mental block or whatever it's called. Anyways, you all know I don't own MLP otherwise I wouldn't bother with writing stories of it here on fanfiction. I don't own Red Lightning either, he belongs to my friend Red Lightning951. The only things I own are the plot and the mystery mare.**

**Warning: This chapter's a bit more gruesome due to some sections in it, so I don't know if it should bump this story up to M or anything, you tell me, kay?**

**Okay Chapter 5! Here you go!**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Red, Rainbow and Zecora had managed to get several ponies in on their search for the young mare. Usually Zecora would be calm when things like this happened with her little lilly, but that was out in the Everfree. Not a town with a pretty big population.

As Zecora was trying to think of somewhere where she'd most likely find her, she was broken out of her thoughts by a prod in the shoulders," Hey, uh, Zecora, what types of areas does sheh lahk mos'?" Applejack looked at Zecora for something to help the search party any.

" Hmm... where trees are abound, you will find her to be around," she said, trying to think of anymore places that could be around here that she'd like but couldn't come up with anything else that'd be in the town.

AJ nodded, blowing some of her bangs out of her eyes as she looked around for any sign of the little filly. After another few hours, ponies were calling it a night and heading to their homes, saying they'll still keep an eye out for her to which was thanked by Zecora. The only ponies left looking were Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Red Lightning, and, of course, Zecora.

Everyone was looking in their own patch of acres to see where the filly could've gone and checked thoroughly through each patch of it. No one noticing that Big Macintosh was coming over with a dark figure being carried on his back.

After getting their attention and giving the small filly to Zecora, Big Mac said," Foun' 'er in the wes' orchard under a tree sleepin'." Zecora sighed in relief, nuzzling the filly much like how a mother would to her foal, looking over at Big Mac with a grateful smile," Thank you Big Mac, earlier she seemed to have had an panic attack." With a sigh she looked back at the others with a fond smile and thanked them once more for their help before walking away with the filly on her back with no trouble.

Once the zebra was out of earshot Rarity looked over at the others," Was it just me, or did that young mare have too many scars on her to count?!"

Twilight shook her head," I saw them too, Rarity. I don't know how she got them, but I plan on finding that out sometime while she's here with Zecora."

Applejack snorted with an eye roll and a shake of her head at Twilight," Listen' 'ere Twilight, if ya do go 'n ask her bout 'em scars an' sheh don't want to talk bout 'em, leave i' be. Sometimes ponehs keep things to themselves f'er a reason, night gals. Ah'm headin' in fer some shut eye." With that she left with her brother and the others all murmured a good night, walking to their respective living areas.

Lightning flew beside Rainbow until they had to go their separate ways," See ya tomorrow, Rainbow?" He stopped in mid-air, keeping himself afloat with his wings beating enough as he waited for her answer. She stopped and thought for a moment with a shrug," Should, unless I'm training for the Wonderbolts then no. But, yeah, pretty sure that we could meet up sometime." With that she flew back off as he landed in his room.

With a sigh he looked over at his book and walked over to one of his new ones," Now then, guess I'll start practicing that spell I found earlier..." With that he read it over and started concentrating magic into his wings as he spread them out...

**(~ Morning, Sugar Cube Corner~)**

Pinkie Pie woke up to the smell of cookies baking and smiled, she never got tired of that smell. Hopping out of bed, she stretched her muscles to get the stiffness out and brushed her mane till it was her natural, curly maned self before trotting merrily out of her room. As she got into the kitchen, Pinkie spotted the small pony from yesterday walking around outside,' _Huh? Already up and about now? Thought Zecora would be watching her closer-!_'

Pinkie's train of thought suddenly stopped as she noticed something odd about the pony, it showed more reptilian like features in the coat than she last remembered. As the pony looked over in her direction she stilled, the pony morphed into something she thought wouldn't be at Ponyville.

The changeling smirked at her upon making eye contact and flew off, quickly morphing into an insect or something so no other pony could tell. She was broken from her shock by hearing a clatter in the kitchen and hurried in to find Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake playing with the pots and pans while laughing.

Pinkie sighed in relief, shaking her head as a calm smile spread on her lips," Pound, Pumpkin~ you two are suppose to be in bed. What are you two doing up so early?" Hearing their baby gibberish, she chuckled and went along that she completely understood and put them on her back, trotting back up stairs finding that with each step she took the quieter the two twins became,'_ This isn't good if they're getting this quiet..._'

Once getting there the twins had completely silenced themselves and shook slightly in fear as they curled up together on her back. Setting them down on the floor, only for them to hurry over and hide underneath/in between her front legs, she walked towards their room and peeked in. Upon finding nothing in front of the door she walked in cautiously and smelt something like that of rotten meat.

Pinkie felt something drip on her nose and went cross-eyed, trying to see what it was and couldn't figure out what sort of substance it was. So, being who she was and all, Pinkie licked it off. Eyes widening some from the coppery, metal-like taste she knew what it was instantly, only one word forming in her brain as she murmured quietly," Blood..." Feeling another drop on her muzzle, she looked up and found Mr. and Mrs. Cake there. Their eyes frozen from the fear and terror of something else while she felt the twins moving away.

Looking over, she saw Pound and Pumpkin staring at her, an evil glint in their eyes as they started morphing into changelings. Pinkie was frozen to her spot in fear, not wanting to believe what she saw in front of her while her brain screamed to run, flee, do something to try and get away. But fear kept her where she was rooted as the two changelings started circling her like she was some sort of prey for them.

As one, they lunged at her and she_ screamed_...

Feeling someone shaking her by her shoulder, her eyes snapped open and saw Mrs. Cake there with worry in her eyes and lacing her voice," Are you okay dear?" Pinkie looked around wildly to make sure this was reality and not some sort of dream inside a dream, when realization that this was reality sunk in, she cried quietly and hugged the older mare like a frightened foal would.

Mrs. Cake hugged her back soothingly, rubbing Pinkie's back in soothing circles and wondering what her dream was about as she murmured," It's alright, Pinkie. It's alright, just a bad dream you had was all it was. Just a bad dream." Pinkie nodded slightly that she had heard her, but still cried from the feeling of the fear that the dream had instilled in her.

After another few moments Pinkie let go of Mrs. Cake and wiped her tears away with the back of her hooves," S-sorry Mrs. Cake, i-it was just a really bad d-dream I had..."

" Would you like to talk about it? I have some time before the store opens," she said comfortingly, worried about the commonly cheery little mare that she's come to think of as a daughter,' _What kind of dream could've gotten her to act like this?_' Mrs. Cake would be wondering that for the rest of the day, and a while longer, because Pinkie just shook her head and placed her familiar smile on her lips," It's alright Mrs. Cake, I promise~! Besides, it's just the silly-willy stuff like the boogeymare and everything."

**!^! Zecora's Hut!^!**

I woke up once again, sighing quietly,' _I'm back in Zecora's hut... oh no, what happened last night?_'

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

** Okay guys, from now on I'll just be getting these chapters out as soon as I finish them, kay? Hope you guys liked this one.**

**Remember guys, review and tell me what you think.**

**IT HELPS!**


End file.
